Document processing devices include scanners, copiers, printers, plotters and fax machines. More recently, two or more of these functions are contained in a single device or unit, referred to as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) or multifunction device (MFD). As used herein, MFP includes any device having one or more document processing functions such as those noted above.
MFPs can be expensive, particularly when multiple devices are required for service. In addition to unit costs, MFPs may consume resources, such as paper, toner, ink or power. It is therefore advantageous to share one or more MFPs among multiple users, via workstations, notebook computers, tablets, smartphones, or any other suitable computing device. Interaction between users and MFPs can occur over any wired or wireless data infrastructure, such as local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), or point-to-point communication paths, such as universal serial bus (USB), infrared, Bluetooth, or near field communication (NFC). MPFs may be shared by multiple users on a premises. System administrators are tasked with obtaining, placing, servicing and stocking consumables for MFPs.
Some document devices may have different or better features than others. By way of example, some devices may have color capability, some may have features such as stapling, two-sided printing, or collating, and some may have fewer functions. Also, some devices may more proximate or convenient to users, particularly during those operations that require retrieval of a tangible product.